Reflections
by xxFireWarriorxx
Summary: After days of hard training, Kimiko finally finds a time to relax and to reminisce about her friends and her time spent at the xiaolin temple. A short drabble about the monks and how they're connected to their elements and each other. Slight RaiKim.


**A/N:** I think this is my first drabble. I just suddenly felt like writing, and I guess this is what resulted. Plus, I needed a break from Curse of the Moon. I'm getting to work on that as soon as school ends on the twentieth though, so don't worry. :D

I'm not exactly sure what you would call this... it's not really a story; it's mainly about the four monks and how they're all connected to their elements and each other, written in Kimiko's point of view. But I like the way it turned out, which is why it's posted here on the web. So... give it shot and R&R please!

* * *

Reflections  
_A short drabble, written by xxFireWarriorxx_

The lake before me glittered like a thousand diamonds, mimicking jewels as the water flowed gently in the wind's soft breeze. The sun reigned above like a guardian angel, showering the world in a brilliant display of light. The sky was painted a bright and brilliant blue, and clouds floated above like leaves in a quiet, serene, pond. Birds chirped amicably as squirrels scuttled here and there, chatting amongst themselves as they pounced around playfully. The forest around me was alive with all the vigor of day, leaves constantly crunching while sonorous music in the form of nature consumed my sense of sound. Under the brilliant rays of the sun, the beautiful caramels of the tree trunks were emphasized while above, the leaves shimmered a gorgeous emerald green. The temperature was cool, and the wind softly kissed my skin as I gazed about myself in tranquility. Breathing in the refreshing scents of nature, I felt a smile slowly grace my face.

Everything was so calm and peaceful, and it was just how I liked it.

I allowed myself to sit on the grass as I stared at the beautiful blue lake before me, giggling to myself when I saw a mother duck and five baby ducklings trailing behind her. They were so cute; trying to swim while seemingly fighting each other at the same time. A chuckle escaped me, and I couldn't help smiling.

I laid down and closed my eyes, allowing my thoughts to wander. It felt so good to be free from training and chores. For the past week Master Fung had worked us like crazy, and whenever we were free, it was always chores, chores, and more chores. The only free time we had each day was an hour or two, and with three other boys as your only company, things got pretty crazy. And believe me, while I loved them all to death, it felt good to just chill – without them.

Which explains why I'm out here in the beautiful, serene, forest; all by myself.

I held out my hand and slowly let a flame begin to flicker. With the wind whispering gently around me, the fire quickly grew until it consumed my entire hand. I smiled. The flames were warm against my skin, and I felt even warmer than I already was. I was careful not to set my surroundings on fire, and blew gently on the fire to make it even larger.

I loved my element. It was funny, actually. When I was younger, I was always fascinated over it, and wondered how the fire could burn and be untouchable at the same time. The vivid reds, oranges, and yellows captivated me, and smoky scent of wood burning was wonderfully deep and refreshing.

Papa always said that one day I was going to burn myself and then hate fire forever after. But he was wrong. I could never hate my own element. And the best part was that I could never get burned. Well, as long as I concentrated enough, I would be impervious to any fire at all. At first before rising to Shoku warrior, it was only my own fire that I could touch. But now, with concentration, I could allow my whole body to be engulfed with fire and not feel a thing. And the feeling was wonderful.

I smiled. Shoku warrior status definitely had its advantages. With great concentration, we were all able to become one with out elements. Omi could now breathe underwater, Clay could enter the earth, and Raimundo could fly, turn invisible, and phase through solids.

I wondered what new powers would come afterwards?

Fire was actually the only element in nature that didn't exist naturally. Water lived in the form of lakes and oceans, Earth was the ground we stood on, and Air or Wind was the atmosphere we breathed to survive. Fire was… different, in my opinion. But difference is what makes each individual thing special.

As I gazed on before me at the lake, letting the fire in my hands gently die out, the wind seemed to grow stronger and the earth more firm. I ignored the signs, but then gasped when the water in the lake suddenly rose from its resting place and showered back down like rain, each individual diamond of water sparkling brilliantly in the sunlight.

I smiled then, recognizing the presence of three other people behind me.

Omi reached me first, a giant smile complementing his giant yellow head. "Kimiko! Did you see that? Oh my element is mooost magnificent! Of course, it was _I_ who made the water dance, so I suppose that actually makes _me_ the mooost magnificent!"

I heard Clay's hearty laugh as he sat down beside me, grinning at Omi in an affectionate manner. "One day, that ego of his is going to be the end of him," he said to me.

"I hear that," I replied, laughing as Omi began to play with the water some more, morphing it into a different shape each time. The earth beneath me rumbled gently, but it wasn't angry, and instead gave me the comforting assurance that it was always there for me. I smiled at the double meaning. The earth was a loyal creature. It was strong and insurmountable, always beneath your feet. I glanced at Clay and he gave me a brotherly smile. He would never abandon me.

After a moment, I looked toward Clay and asked, "So where's the lazy wind warrior? I swear I felt his presence just a minute ago.

Clay didn't answer, and instead I felt the wind's gentle caress as it rustled my raven-black hair. I smiled gracefully, knowing immediately Raimundo was near. And then I felt it. A warm arm slowly slipping itself around my waist.

"Raimundo Pedrosa, I did not give you permission to do that," I grinned, turning around only to see nothing there. But my eyes wouldn't be fooled. I could feel him pressing himself against my body.

The wind began to blow again, and the Shoku dragon of wind was revealed beside me, his emerald green eyes twinkling ever so playfully.

I punched him playfully. "How many times have I told you not to do that? It makes me feel like I'm going out with a ghost!"

He pouted, but his laughing eyes gave away his merriment. "You complain too much Kim."

I didn't know why I was so attracted to him. After reaching Shoku warrior he'd confessed his attraction to me, and I'd agreed to go out with him. Now, a year later, nothing could separate us. I guess perhaps it was his personality that mesmerized me the most. He was the most sarcastic, lazy, carefree, and arrogant person I'd ever known. Much like his element, and much to my chagrin. And yet at the same time, he was the sweetest, kindest, and most selfless person alive. He'd proved his loyalty and love to the team more than once, and he'd gladly give his life to help one in trouble. And I loved him for that.

I kissed him gently before letting a flame engulf my hand. Raimundo smiled and blew gently on it, the wind strengthening the fire and causing it to grow even larger. The wind around me billowed, and I could feel the fire's warmth and energy. It was happy to be in the presence of wind. With it, it grew stronger. And with Raimundo, I was stronger.

"I reckon it's time to head on back to the temple," I heard Clay say, his heavily-accented voice breaking the quiet chatter of the forest around us.

I smiled and lifted myself gently from the ground, Omi quickly bouncing into step along me. It was interesting to see his mood changes. He was always calm and obedient when the time was right, but when he became angry, a raging tsunami took his form. And yet other times, like now, he was the sweetest and most adorable little kid I'd even known.

As for myself… well, fire was my soul. Raimundo always accused me of being a hothead, much like my element. But fire isn't all about wrath and temperament. It was warm and caring, providing heat and energy to all in need.

We all began to walk back to the temple. I lacked behind, and allowed Raimundo, Omi, and Clay to move ahead.

I loved each and every one of them like they were my family. And in a way, they were my family. After spending years with them and surviving life and death situations, we were all connected and bound together for life. Of course, we couldn't stay at the temple forever, and we'd eventually have to separate and live our own lives. But even then, we'd all be friends forever. I could sense it, and I believed it.

But for now… well, this was now and that was then.

I let a smile grace my features before I sprinted to catch up with my friends. I jumped onto Rai's back and laughed with Clay and Omi when Raimundo gasped for breath. For now, I would enjoy my life. The future could always wait. Because today, I was with my family.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Like I said, it wasn't really a story. But I really like it, so please tell me what you think! Thanks to all in advance who review!

xxFireWarriorxx


End file.
